


When the Storm Is Finally Through

by enigmaticblue



Series: Sun 'Verse [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had a tendency to throw a wrench in the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Storm Is Finally Through

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thomasina75, who wanted a story with a thoroughly domesticated Dean taking care of Cas, and the hc_bingo prompt “washing/bathing someone.” Title from the Over the Rhine song, “I’d Want You.”
> 
> Guys, this is basically pure fluff. TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF. Proceed at your own risk (of cavities).

“ _If the moon fell from the sky/rendering everything black and blue/I’d want you/I’d want you. /If the swallows fell like snow/Tumbling tiny angels with wounds/I’d want you…I will lay my body down/When the storm is finally through/I’d want you…_ ” ~Over the Rhine, “I’d Want You”

 

Dean woke up to the sound of wet coughing, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed immediately. “Don’t get up,” he ordered Cas. “I’ve got you.”

 

Cas was red-faced and sweating, and Dean padded into their bathroom for a glass of water. He helped Cas sit up and rubbed his back, feeling the damp cotton of Cas’ t-shirt. “Shit, you’re burning up, Cas.”

 

“Sorry,” Cas replied, barely able to get the words out.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Dean ordered. “Here. Small sips.” As Cas sipped the water, Dean pushed sweaty hair off his forehead. “I think you should take a shower. The steam might help, and you’ll feel better if you can rinse off the sweat.”

 

Cas shook his head. “Sam and Julia were supposed to come over tonight. Dinner—”

 

“Let dinner worry about itself,” Dean replied. “Or let me worry about it. Your only job right now is to feel better. Come on, up you go.”

 

Cas swayed alarmingly, and Dean held him steady. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m—dizzy,” Cas said. “I don’t know why.”

 

“That’s the flu for you,” Dean said philosophically. “Okay, into the shower with you.”

 

He helped Cas out of his sweaty t-shirt and flannel pants and then propped him against the wall to strip off his own clothing.

 

“You’re getting in, too?” Cas asked, sounding dazed.

 

“I’m not going to risk you falling,” Dean replied, starting the water. “So, yeah. Besides, you’ve never complained about me scrubbing your back before.”

 

Cas frowned. “I wasn’t complaining _now_.”

 

“Good to know,” Dean said lightly, trying to hide his worry.

 

Cas had started off with a sore throat a few days before, and it had quickly morphed into body aches, a fever, and an awful, wet cough. Dean had done his best to keep Cas quarantined upstairs to minimize the risk that the kids would get sick.

 

He wished they still had access to the flu vaccine, but for now they’d just have to keep their fingers crossed and hope for the best.

 

And, as much as he hated the fact that Cas was sick, Dean relished the chance to be the strong one, since Cas took care of him so often.

 

“Just let me do the work,” Dean said, beginning to shampoo Cas’ hair, massaging his scalp gently.

 

Cas groaned with pleasure. “That feels good.”

 

“You still have a headache?”

 

“Yeah,” Cas admitted. “This really sucks, Dean.”

 

“I know, babe,” Dean replied, feeling nothing but sympathy. “Just gotta ride it out, and you’ll be fine.”

 

Cas gave him a bleary-eyed glare. “It still really sucks.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said, pressing his lips to Cas’ temple.

 

Once Cas was cleaned up, Dean got him tucked back into bed in clean pajamas and popped a thermometer in his mouth. “I’m going to go grab you something to eat. Toast okay?”

 

Cas nodded.

 

Dust was waiting for Dean outside their bedroom door, and she greeted him with an inquisitive, “Mrow?”

 

“Yeah, he’s still sick, Dust,” Dean replied, and scooped Dust up and deposited her on his shoulder. “No disturbing the patient, okay?”

 

She chirped at him, and once again Dean was convinced that she understood every word he said.

 

He checked the kids’ rooms and found that they were already up. He was grateful that they could mostly be trusted to look after themselves and each other these days.

 

Mary was at the stove when Dean entered the kitchen, and she signed, “Papa Cas still sick?”

 

“Pretty sick, yeah,” Dean replied, giving her a quick hug after putting Dust on the floor. “Oatmeal for the rest of the kids?”

 

Mary nodded quickly.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Dean said. “I couldn’t do this without you.”

 

Mary smiled and signed, “You won’t have to.”

 

Dean had bottled lemon juice on hand, as well as honey from local hives, and he heated water and made a hot toddy. It was a little early for alcohol, but sleep was the best thing for Cas right now, and Dean would do whatever it took to make sure he got it.

 

The thermometer was out of Cas’ mouth when Dean brought his tray up, Dust on his heels. “How bad?” Dean asked.

 

“101.2,” Cas replied with a grimace. “Sorry.”

 

“Shit, Cas, don’t apologize,” Dean said. “It’s not your fault. Now, drink your toddy and eat your toast, and then you can go back to sleep.”

 

Cas frowned. “I just woke up.”

 

“The more you sleep, the faster you’ll heal,” Dean replied implacably. “Look, I need to make sure the kids are in one piece. You okay by yourself for a bit?”

 

“I’m sick, not dying,” Cas said irritably.

 

Dean glared. “Don’t even joke about that. Okay, I’ll come back and check on you in a bit.” He glanced at the kitten. “Do me a favor and sit with him, okay?”

 

Dust jumped up on the bed and curled up next to Cas, with an arch look that clearly indicated that Dust was doing this of her own free will and for no other reason.

 

The rest of the kids were in the kitchen when Dean entered, all of them quiet and eating oatmeal. It was Saturday, so the kids didn’t have lessons, but that meant he’d have to find something to keep them occupied, and he needed to figure out dinner tonight.

 

A solution presented itself. “Henry, I need you to go fishing today. Sam, Julia and Aubrey are coming for dinner tonight, and we can do fish and hot dogs easily enough. Take Cal and Casey with you.”

 

Henry nodded. “Sure, Papa Dean.”

 

“Ben, we have a pickup to make in Hereford for some chickens,” Dean said. “Cas and I were going to go, but maybe you can take Mary, Ryan, and Cora.”

 

Ben nodded. “Sure, Dad. I don’t mind.”

 

“Thank you, son,” Dean replied.

 

If the kids were out of the house, that lessened their chances of getting sick, and freed Dean up to take care of Cas.

 

Plus, they really did need those chickens. With the cows to provide milk and the chickens to give them eggs, they could feed more people on less money, and they had a cushion for the leaner times.

 

And maybe, with enough milk and eggs, they could sell them, and help give Sam and Julia, and Ben and Mary the weddings they deserved, and get Ben started on the house he wanted to build.

 

Dean limped up the stairs, grateful that his leg seemed to be holding up okay for the moment. When he looked into their bedroom, Cas had put the tray on the floor, and he was asleep, snoring with his mouth open, Dust curled up on his chest. She cracked an eyelid, and then went right back to sleep.

 

He grinned and grabbed the tray and took it to the kitchen, and then started on the chores he wanted to get done. There were seedlings for the garden to water, and repairs on the leaky kitchen faucet. A couple of the boards on the front porch were a little loose and needed to be nailed down.

 

Those things done, Dean made a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches, and went up to feed Cas, who was groggy, but ate willingly enough in between wet, hacking coughs.

 

“Take some Tylenol,” Dean said. “And if you’re not feeling better tomorrow, I’ll send Ben for the doctor.”

 

Cas sniffed. “I’m fine, Dean.”

 

“No, you’re not, but you will be,” Dean replied. “And I want to get that fever down, so Tylenol it is.”

 

Dust yawned widely, stretched, and then began kneading Cas’ stomach, purring loudly. “See? Dust agrees with me.”

 

“Dust is a cat and doesn’t understand English,” Cas replied, disgruntled.

 

“Excuse you,” Dean replied. “Dust and I are simpatico. She knows exactly what I’m saying.”

 

As though to prove Dean’s point, Dust mewed loudly.

 

A smile crossed Cas’ face. “Well, I guess that’s me told. What are you going to do for dinner tonight?”

 

“Henry is out fishing, and we’ve got those sausages and canned veggies. No big deal.”

 

“Are you sure I can’t help?” Cas asked.

 

Dean kissed his forehead. “No, you rest. I’ve got it under control.”

 

Cas looked crestfallen. “You can handle things just fine without me, huh?”

 

Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Okay, stop right there. Our job—both our jobs—is to take care of each other. Right now, I’m taking care of you. That doesn’t mean I’d want to do this without you.”

 

Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.”

 

“You’re sick, so you get a free pass,” Dean replied.

 

When Cas grew heavy against him, Dean eased him down and tucked him in, and then he scratched under Dust’s chin. “Look after him for me,” he said.

 

Dust butted her head against his hand and purred loudly.

 

Dean scratched her back, right above her fluffy tail, and watched as her butt came up. He laughed and gave her a final pet. “Good girl.”

 

He felt bad for Cas, who just wasn’t used to being this sick, or feeling that bad for this long. Sometimes, Dean forgot that Cas hadn’t always been human, and other than a broken ankle and a bad head cold, he’d been pretty healthy.

 

In the last ten years, _Dean_ was the one who had been laid up, and _Cas_ had taken care of the kids and everything else.

 

The shoe was on the other foot now, and Dean knew all too well how that felt.

 

His afternoon was pretty much wide open, so Dean used it to wash sheets and towels, hanging them up on the line outside.

 

The garden needed tilling, but Dean knew better than to try to do that himself. He would put Ben, Henry, Cal and Casey on that later. Dean whistled as he checked on the cows, who were placidly chewing their cud.

 

For a moment, he just stood there, hands tucked into his pockets, and tipped his head back, the worry about Cas pushed to the back of his mind for now.

 

It was spring, the weather was gorgeous, his kids were doing well, and Cas would recover. His brother and his future wife would be over for dinner that night, and Dean felt stronger than he had in a while.

 

Dean had a good life, and right now, he felt it in every part of his being.

 

Dean headed to the barn since he had a little free time, and he pulled the tarp off the Impala. She didn’t really need any more work, but Dean popped the hood anyway, just to tinker a bit.

 

“Papa Dean!” he heard an hour or so later. “Papa Dean!”

 

Dean slammed the hood closed and wiped his hands on a rag, limping out to see Henry, Cal, and Casey toting long strings of fish. “They were really biting today!” Casey called. “Look how many we caught!”

 

Even Cal had a broad grin on his face. “I caught eight!”

 

“Only two less than me,” Henry admitted. “Cal might actually take the record one of these days.”

 

That was high praise coming from Henry, and Cal seemed to understand that, because he flushed with pleasure. “I had fun,” he said.

 

“That’s good, Cal, I’m glad,” Dean said. “Come on. I’ll help you guys clean them.”

 

They spread out butcher paper on the kitchen table, and Dean sat with the kids and helped gut and filet the fish. The kids chattered nonstop, even Cal, who didn’t always join in with the ruckus, preferring to watch wistfully from the sidelines.

 

Dean wasn’t surprised that the three of them had formed a strong trio, Casey’s forthright courage and Henry’s cheerful optimism were probably just what Cal needed

 

The fileting turned into a minor competition, although Dean warned the kids to be careful and not take off a finger. Henry had more experience, but Cal’s graceful hands were good with a knife, and he made neat, pretty cuts.

 

“You might want to go hunting with Ben when he goes after ducks next month, Cal,” Dean said. “You’d be good at it.”

 

Cal frowned. “I haven’t really done much shooting.”

 

“Ben and I can teach you,” Dean replied. “And it’s a good skill to have.”

 

Casey straightened. “How come I can’t go?”

 

“Do you want to?” Dean asked.

 

Casey nodded. “What if you need another hunter in the family? I can help.”

 

Henry grimaced. “Sorry, Casey. Ben probably would have asked you, but he knows how much I hate shooting animals.”

 

“But fishing?” Cal queried.

 

“Fish are different,” Henry protested. “They don’t have any kind of semblance of sentience the way some animals do.”

 

“But you eat meat,” Casey pointed out.

 

Henry shrugged. “Someone was always going to kill the animals we eat, and it’s always done humanely. It seems stupid to pass up the protein. It’s just that I don’t particularly want to do the killing.”

 

As philosophies went, Dean could understand that one. “And that’s fine. There are plenty of people who need someone to patch up their animals, too.”

 

Henry smiled brightly. “Exactly. And they’ll probably be willing to pay in meat, so it’s a win for everybody.”

 

There was more than enough fish for everybody, so Dean put it in the fridge and sent the kids out to start tilling up the garden. “Sooner it’s done, the sooner we get the plants in the ground,” Dean pointed out. “And the sooner we can get the garden started.”

 

No one complained, and they were still hard at work an hour or so later when Ben and Mary returned with Ryan, Cora, and a box full of chicks.

 

Cora wore an expression of absolute delight as she helped Ryan carry it inside. “They’re so cute!” she said.

 

“You can handle them, but you have to be careful,” Dean warned. “Ryan, why don’t you help Cora get them bedded down in the new coop. Make sure there’s enough hay, and the chicken wire is secure.”

 

“Yes, Papa Dean,” Ryan replied dutifully, and Dean gave Ben a look.

 

Ben hitched a shoulder and smiled, ambling out after the little ones to supervise.

 

“Mary? You want to help me start dinner?” Dean asked.

 

“How is he?” she signed.

 

Dean shrugged. “About the same. It’s a nasty strain of the flu, but he isn’t in any danger. You can go up and check on him if you want.”

 

Mary nodded and signed, “Be back to help soon.”

 

Dean checked and found a loaf of crusty bread that was only a couple of days old, and would be just fine with a little butter and jam.

 

On second thought, if he sliced it up, slathered it with butter, and baked it, they’d be good to go.

 

There were a couple of big jars of dilled green beans, and Dean pulled those out to go along with the fried fish and bread.

 

He was an old hand at frying fish these days, and he set up his station—seasoned flour, egg wash, hot oil, and a rack for the finished product to go into the oven to keep everything warm.

 

Mary rejoined him by the time Dean had everything set up, Dust wandering in right after her, meowing for her dinner. “One second,” Dean said, and listened to her purr as he filled her food dish.

 

Then, Mary handled breading the fish while Dean manned the fryer. They were most of the way through the prepared filets when he heard the front door open, and Sam called out, “Hey!”

 

“We’re in the kitchen, Sammy!” Dean called.

 

Sam and Julia entered the kitchen. “We left Aubrey outside with the rest of your brood,” Julia said with a smile. “Good thing the weather is nice, because they seem a little wound up.”

 

As though to confirm her assessment, there was a shriek from outside.

 

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked.

 

“He has the flu,” Dean replied. “I have him quarantined upstairs for now. I’ll take a plate up later.”

 

Julia frowned. “Is he okay?”

 

Mary signed, “Really sick.”

 

“It’s a bad case of the flu, but I don’t think he’s in any danger,” Dean said. “And if he doesn’t start to improve soon, we’ll send for the doctor.”

 

Julia hesitated. “Do you mind if I check on him?”

 

“If you don’t mind being exposed to the flu,” Dean said. “He’s probably not contagious, but—”

 

“As many kids as I see every day, I’m already exposed,” Julia said with a smile. “I’ll be right back down.”

 

“Dinner should be ready shortly,” Dean called after her.

 

Sam leaned against the counter next to Dean. “How are you holding up? Do you need any help?”

 

Dean gave him a look. “I’m good.”

 

“It’s just that Cas usually isn’t the one who’s laid up,” Sam pointed out.

 

Dean had to acknowledge the truth of that statement. “It’s probably harder on him than it is on me,” he admitted. “I know he’s going to get better, that it’s just the flu, but he’s not used to being this sick.”

 

Dean paused. “And if I wasn’t sure he was going to get better, I would most definitely _not_ be okay.”

 

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “I hear you, man. If you need any help, you know you just have to ask, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know, Sammy. Thanks.” Dean pulled out the last of the fish. “You wanna call the kids in?”

 

Dinner was a chaotic affair, and no matter what Dean had told Sam—no matter how true it was—he missed having Cas at the table. He missed his partner.

 

He could handle things around the house, keep up a good front for the kids so they wouldn’t worry, but he missed Cas’ presence in the day-to-day scheme of things.

 

Mary caught his eye at one point and signed small, the equivalent of a whisper, “I miss him, too, Dad.”

 

Dean signed, “Thank you.”

 

Once dinner had been consumed, Dean rose. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “I’m going to take something up for Cas.”

 

“We’ll handle clean up,” Henry said.

 

Dean didn’t want to overwhelm Cas’ stomach, so he just brought up toasted bread with a little jam and a sliced apple.

 

“Hey, you hungry?” Dean called.

 

He could just see the top of Cas’ head from under the blankets, and he sat up slowly. “What?”

 

“You should eat something,” Dean said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Toast, maybe? An apple?”

 

Cas rubbed his eyes. “I can try.”

 

“That’s all I ask,” Dean replied. “You feeling any better?”

 

Cas shrugged. “Maybe a little. How did dinner go?”

 

“Mary and I had it handled,” Dean replied. “I hate doing without you, though.”

 

Cas’ expression softened. “Thank you.”

 

“Nothing but the truth,” Dean said. “Look, I need to go back down and talk to Sam and Julia, since they were the ones that wanted to have dinner with us. You gonna be okay for a bit?”

 

“I’ll be fine, Dean,” Cas said. “I might take another shower.”

 

Dean kissed his forehead. “Try a bath instead, and only if you feel steady enough. I don’t want you to break something.”

 

“You worry too much,” Cas replied.

 

Dean shook his head. “I think I worry just enough.”

 

The kids were outside, the kitchen was clean, and Sam and Julia were sitting at the table, holding hands and talking in low tones. Dean paused in the doorway to watch them, although he couldn’t hear what they were saying. They both looked happy, content, and Dean knew he hadn’t seen that expression on his brother’s face, at least not often, not until Sam had come home.

 

It was good to see.

 

“Hey,” Dean said, limping into the room. “Sorry about that.”

 

“No, you have to take care of Cas, we get it,” Sam said. “We could have done this some other night, you know.”

 

Julia elbowed him. “We’re running out of time, Samuel.”

 

Sam grimaced. “Okay, fair point.”

 

“What did you need to talk about?” Dean asked, feeling a sudden trepidation.

 

“It’s nothing bad,” Julia said quickly. “And we already talked to both Ben and Mary about this, but—I’ve taught them everything I can, Dean. If we had a regular high school class, they’d be graduating.”

 

Dean blinked, unsure of how to respond.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Julia continued, sounding a little distressed. “It’s not that I don’t want to keep them in school. They’re great students, all of your kids are, but if they want to go to college, now would be the time to prepare.”

 

Dean wasn’t surprised by what Julia said, although it brought home just how much Ben and Mary had grown up, and how much time had passed. “We’ve talked about it,” Dean said. “Ben isn’t interested in college. He’d like to learn as many trades as he can.”

 

Julia nodded. “I can put out some feelers, see who in the area might be willing to take him on as an apprentice. I’m sure he’ll learn mechanics from you.”

 

“He’s said he wants to learn carpentry, plumbing, and electrical work, too,” Sam added. “Those are all good skills to have these days.”

 

“And Mary?” Julia asked.

 

Dean glanced over at Sam. “I think Mary plans on staying close to home.”

 

Julia nodded. “Not surprising, but I thought I’d ask. I’m assuming that Henry is a different story.”

 

“He’s still pretty set on being a veterinarian,” Dean admitted. “But whether he goes to college, or we find an apprenticeship for him, we’re not sure yet.”

 

“Cal should probably think about it, too,” Julia said. “He’s bright, and he would do well. Black Hills is still open, and I’ve heard the tuition is fairly reasonable.”

 

Dean nodded. “We’ll make sure any of the kids who want to go to college can do so.”

 

“And I’ll make sure they get ready,” Julia promised.

 

“Thanks, Julia,” Dean replied. “For everything you’ve done for the kids.”

 

She smiled. “Hey, we’re family now, and you have great kids. You should be proud of them.”

 

“Oh, believe me, I am,” Dean assured her. “I appreciate the personal touch.”

 

“We actually had an ulterior motive,” Sam admitted. “We’ve set a date, and I want you to be my best man.”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, man, of course. I’d be insulted if you asked anybody else.”

 

“We were hoping that Cas would officiate,” Julia added. “We thought about asking Pastor Joe, and I’m sure he’d do it, but we wanted to—we thought this might be a nice touch.”

 

“I can’t speak for him, but I’m sure he’d be honored by the request,” Dean replied.

 

“We should get going,” Julia said. “Let you take care of Cas.”

 

Sam rose and pulled Dean into a hug. “I’ll check with the kids on our way out, make sure they’ve got things taken care of. You go take care of Cas. Let us know if he’s not comfortable officiating, and no hard feelings if he can’t do it.”

 

“Will do,” Dean replied. “Thanks, guys.”

 

“Thank _you_ for dinner,” Julia said, giving Dean a hug. “Now, go take care of your partner.”

 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice; right now, he just wanted to cuddle up next to Cas in bed, and maybe sleep in tomorrow.

 

When he entered the room, he didn’t see Cas in bed, so he poked his head into the bathroom to find Cas up to his neck in hot water. “You look comfortable,” he said.

 

Cas grunted. “You know, I never really understood the allure of sitting in hot water, but it’s really helping the aches.”

 

Dean trailed his fingers through the water. “Yeah?”

 

“This isn’t weird, is it?” Cas asked.

 

Dean smiled. “Who the fuck cares? If it’s helping, that’s all that matters.”

 

Cas reached out and entwined his fingers with Dean’s. “If I let some of the water out, you could join me.”

 

Dean grinned. “Best offer I’ve had all day.”

 

“What did Sam and Julia want to talk about?” Cas asked as he unplugged the drain and Dean shucked his clothes.

 

“The kids, mostly,” Dean replied. “Ben and Mary are pretty much done with school.” He paused. “And Sam and Julia want you to officiate at their wedding.”

 

Cas hummed. “I’ve never done that before.”

 

“You could probably ask Joe for some pointers,” Dean said. “If you want to. Sam said if you were uncomfortable—”

 

“He’s your brother, and Julia makes him happy,” Cas interrupted. “Julia is our friend, and Sam makes her happy. If I can bless their union, I will.”

 

Dean slid in behind Cas, hissing at the hot water, and then relaxing as Cas leaned back against him. “Yeah?”

 

Cas hummed. “Weddings are hopeful, aren’t they? A declaration of faith and commitment to another person.”

 

Dean smiled. “I guess they are.” He took a deep breath. “Would you want to get married?”

 

There was a long pause, and then Cas said, “I thought we already were.”

 

And Dean thought of the years, and the miles, and the words Cas had spoken to him once upon a time: “ _I killed my brothers for you, Dean. I disobeyed for you. I left everything I’ve ever known_.”

If Dean was being honest, he’d known from that moment the depth of Cas’ commitment, the same commitment that had gotten them through that first terrible winter and Dean’s long illness, that had seen them through birth and death and horror.

 

And joy. There had been joy, too.

 

“I guess I never really thought about it before,” Dean admitted. “But yeah, I suppose when you think about it, we’ve been married for more than a decade now.”

 

He held Cas close, and listened to the faint sounds of their kids, and knew he didn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
